This invention relates to a connector having a plurality of contacts and suitable for use in differential transmission.
A connector of the type has a metal shell surrounding a plurality of contacts via an insulator. At least one of the contacts is used as a ground contact and, therefore, electrically connected to the shell. Specifically, a terminal portion of the shell is provided with a spring portion. The ground contact is elastically contacted with the spring portion.
However, if an external force is applied to the shell, the spring portion may be displaced. This results in unstable contact between the spring portion and the ground contact.
In case of a connector used for connection of a thin-wire coaxial cable, a ground connection must be made via a ground bar attached to the cable. As a result, the connector is complicated in structure.